


Spare Me

by teenager



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Mark Tuan, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Friends With Benefits, Growing Up, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pregnancy, Real Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenager/pseuds/teenager
Summary: Mark and Jaebeom are both alphas, therefore they see absolutely no problems in being each others 'friends with benefits'. Until Mark becomes pregnant that is.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey guys I've been playing around w this for a few days, mostly for myself but I decided to post because why not! Title may change, lots of things may change so just keep that in mind please.

His hands are shaking and his stomach free falling as his eyes continue to read over and over the pregnancy test results, hoping there's some sort of mistake.

  


He’s an alpha for fucks sake. There’s no way he can be pregnant.

He knows these tests can be defective. Hell, his sister took seven tests just to make sure when she was pregnant with her first kid so Mark tries to calm his racing thoughts.

He’ll go see a doctor when he can.

“Mark?” Yugyeom asks from the other side of the door, making him jump. “Are you alright? You’ve been in there for a while.”

“I- yeah, I’m fine!” Mark slips the test back into the box and hides all the evidence into the bottom of the trash, covering it with toilet paper. He opens the door and finds his brother watching him, concern written all over his face. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Yugyeom starts. “But you smell weird. I got worried.”

“Weird?” Mark asks, pushing past the younger and into the living room. Bam is on the couch playing some game on his phone and looks up when the two enter the room. “Weird how? Stressed?”

“Kinda.” Bambam says, shrugging. “Not like usual, though.”

“I don’t know how to explain it,” Yugyeom says and Mark feels himself flush when Yugyeom invades his space to scent him.

“Yugyeom, stop.” Mark pushes at him slightly. “Maybe I’m just catching a cold, you never know.”

“You smell like Jaebeom.” Yugyeom says and Bam snorts.

“That’s not new.”

“But also like… like different. Sweeter.”

Sweeter isn't a word anyone has ever used to describe him, especially not his scent. Mark swallows past the lump in his throat and thinks of a way to change the conversation.

Thankfully the gods decide to take mercy on him and his alarm for his evening class rings. Mark doesn’t miss the chance to get away from his little brother’s inquiring mind. He grabs his bag, tossing it over his shoulder and smiles tight lipped at the boys, “I have to go but I’ll text you later.”

“Bye, Mark!” Bam hollers and Yugyeom shadows behind him as he heads out.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Mark?” Yugyeom asks at the door. “I can call mom and see if -”

“Do not bother mom about this, okay?” Mark asks, dreading the idea of her coming down here and interrogating him. Mark pulls him in close, rubbing his palms down Yug's arms in a comforting gesture. “I promise you, I’m okay. And I’m glad you're so worried about me but I’m the older brother, remember? I’m supposed to be hovering over you.”

That earns a small smile out of the younger man and Mark sighs as he hugs Yugyeom tight. 

“I’ll try and remember that,” Yugyeom relents and they both pull away. “Be careful.”

“I will,” Mark says as he finally heads off, but not before one last remark. “And turn in your fucking history project before I have to call dad. Your professor keeps bothering me about it!”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outline of how Jaebeom and Mark met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again. Lemme start by saying thank you so much for the comments they were so sweet. I don't reply to them as much as I used to and I'm sorry about that, I'm just dealing with anxiety as of late. But just know that I do read them on all of my stories and they're so dearly appreciated.
> 
> Another note is that these first few chapters aren't really in chronological order but hopefully it's still understandable. Markbum next chapter!

They shared two classes together but didn’t officially know each other until Jinyoung introduced them. Mark and Jinyoung had been friends long since primary school while Jaebeom and Jinyoung had become close during their freshman year as roommates.

For Mark and Jaebeom, being together was all too easy. Their energies meshed surprisingly well with them both being alphas. It wouldn't be out of the normal for their personalities to clash, and at times they did, but for the most part the two of them complimented each other beautifully. While Mark could be hot headed and fiery, Jaebeom was there to cool him down with soothing words and soft touches, helping him to relax and take a step back when he needed to.

And for Jaebeom Mark could easily bring him out of his self made cocoon of insecurities and doubt, praising him and helping him see how great he truly was. Mark helped Jaebeom feel normal, feel like it was okay to be flawed.   


Them sleeping together had been inevitable.

Mark enjoyed flirting with Jaebeom. Liked the way his skin flushed pink and the way he'd avoid eye contact when Mark would go to playfully peck at his face or cling onto him tight. It ticked something in Mark and it only made him want to pursue Jaebeom more.

And on the other side, Jaebeom liked the flirting, but on his own terms. He liked putting on a show with Mark while people were watching. Where they could spectate his brashness, where they could see how prettily Mark shied away from his advances despite his ears going red.

It became a game between them.

They both knew their emotions were slowing boiling over from something more innocent to something more akin to foreplay, building steadily until one night when they went to Mark’s place to study for their chemistry final.

Mark ended up getting a sixty on it and Jaebeom didn’t even make it to the testing room in time but it was worth it. They had stayed up well past midnight, making out and eventually exchanging blowjobs. Jaebeom had fingered him so well that he had seen stars, unable to keep his groans in. Mark doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the way his body spasmed with aftershocks as Jaebeom panted dirty words into his skin. 

  


That was eight months ago. Eight carefree months since Mark and Jaebeom have taken the tentative steps from lab partners to friends to fuck buddies.

It wasn't rare, exactly, for two alphas to fuck once or twice but it was slightly unconventional for them to continually do it the way Jaebeom and Mark did.

Alpha relations just didn't work that way according to society and science and all the other bullshit archaic texts that had been circulated for years and years.

But regardless of what Jackson thought about Mark or all the questions that Youngjae had about Jaebeom, the two of them were happy and it was fun.

So they both thought; why not throw caution to the wind and see where things went between them.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! Here is finally a little taste of MarkBeom, I hope you guys like it.

It's around eight when Mark finally makes it in from his class.

Nora is on him as soon as he walks in, her soft head butting against his leg. He bends down and scratches at her ears, running his hand along her back and down her tail.

“Hi, cutie,” Mark coos. “You’re happy to see me today, huh?”

She looks up at him, accepting his touches for a few more seconds before swatting his hand away. She sends him a withering glare.

“I guess not,” Mark sighs, standing up in search of Nora’s owner. “Beommie?”

He doesn’t hear a response but he did see shoes at the door. He heads into the second bedroom Jaebeom was lucky enough to convert into an office and that's where Mark finds him. Hunched over in the dark, face illuminated by the screen, his eyes bright and focused.

Mark contemplates leaving, letting him finish what he’s doing in favour of getting distracted by Mark’s neediness but the decision is taken out of his hands when the other alpha’s eyes flit over to the doorway.

“Hi,” Jaebeom smiles, sliding his headphones off and scooting his chair back. 

“Hi.”

Mark knows the drill by now and finds himself moving to Jaebeom’s lap. Mark snakes an arm around his neck, enjoying the warmth that spreads over him as Jaebeom places wet kisses at cheek and down his neck. He always delights in leaving his presence on Mark so everyone will know what they are to each other. And Mark has no issues with it, getting a kick out of being claimed.

“How were classes?” Jaebeom asks and Mark answers offhandedly knowing that neither of them really care for small talk at the moment. “Boring. Is Jackson coming back tonight?”

“No.” Jaebeom laughs at his eagerness. His jaw goes tight as Mark pulls him in for a kiss. “He’s spending the night with Youngjae.

“Good for them.” Mark hums, pleasure seeping into his veins as Jaebeom gets back to work at his throat. It’s his weak spot and Jaebeom loves to abuse that fact.

He mindlessly plays with the hair at the nape of Jaebeom’s neck, guiding the younger where he wants him. He gets lost in the sensations, letting his eyes slip closed as Jaebeom continues to lap and suck at his jugular. 

“Are you going to let me scent you too?” Mark laughs softly. He feels a hint of teeth before he’s forced to pull back quickly, pain blossoming hotly at his throat. “Ow?!”

“Oh, shit,” Jaebeom slurs and if Mark didn’t know better he’d think the other was suddenly drunk. His eyes are unfocused and his pupils blown in the dim lighting. “Sorry.”

“Why’d you bite me so hard?” He asks, bringing his hand to his neck to make sure there isn’t blood. There isn't but he knows a bruise will spring up by tomorrow morning. “We’re not bonding, idiot.”

Even now Jaebeom seems distracted, his gaze on Mark’s lips and Mark grabs him by the chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

“Are you going into rut?” Mark asks concerned. “You don’t smell like it.”

“I’m fine,” Jaebeom chuckles, moving in towards his throat again. “You just smell really good. Like honey, or vanilla… so good."

Mark moves out of Jaebeom’s lap then, remembering how Yugyeom said he smelled sweeter hours ago and it sends him into a small panic. What if his scent is changing? What if he's changing entirely? He's never heard of an alpha turning into an omega happening before but even the idea of it makes his heart race. This only further confirms that the stupid test he took might have been right, right?

He thought he could just forget about it, even for a night but apparently the universe won't cut him a break. 

They both stare at each other, feeling more awkward than they’ve been in months. Mark racks his brain for an excuse to head out early when Jaebeom clears his throat. 

“Um,” He starts, licking away the dryness at his lips. “I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to mark you but up close your smell overwhelmed me… I- maybe I am having another rut?”

“Yeah, maybe. Anything is possible.” Mark says, his words carrying more meaning than he realizes. He needs to be alone, get some rest and think about everything with no distractions. “I’m just gonna go home, okay? I don’t feel good.”

Jaebeom’s face falls and Mark feels bad. He imagined this night going much differently but now the idea of something growing inside him, of him being pregnant is spiraling into this huge cloud of doubt over his head and he can’t think about anything else.

He has to go to the doctor tomorrow or he’ll make himself sick with anxiety. 

“Wait,” Jaebeom stands and grabs his hand, pulling their bodies close. Despite everything Mark can’t resist wrapping his arms around Jaebeom’s slim waist, always loving the warmth he radiates. He pauses as if he wants to say a hundred things but he settles on, “Let me make it up to you? I can make dinner tomorrow?”

“Dinner would be nice,” Mark says. Jaebeom tilts his head down to place a sweet kiss to Mark's lip.

Mark presses back, hoping to convey the emotions that he can’t put into words at the moment. It really would have been nice to sleep over and maybe have sex but Mark doesn't want to accidentally send either of them into heat, not until he's sure what's going on. "I can come by early to help, if you want.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Jaebeom says. He seems like himself again, less alpha headed. “And if you want to return the favor and bite me back just let me know, alright?

“I’ll hold you to that.” Mark smiles, the air around them feeling lighter. “Do you think you can make me dessert too?”


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea how this story will end but i'm enjoying it all so far. markjin moment up next

“Hello. Mr. Tuan, right? Or would you prefer Mark?” His doctor floats into the room. She’s small, with dark hair and bright eyes and she smiles at Mark warmly. It makes him feel moderately less terrible. He's been here less than an hour but the wait has felt like years. “I’ve got all your results back.”

“Mark is fine,” He answers, exhaling deeply. “What does it say?”

“Well…” She starts delicately. He pulls a stool close to him, sitting quickly while her eyes scan over the words in her notes. “It seems you’re perfectly healthy for your age; great blood pressure, no signs of early disease. All pretty typical of your alpha status.”

She continues to flip through her clipboard, moving one page back and forth before she clears her throat. Mark can see the hesitation in her eyes, smell it in the air.

“I’m not sure if you knew already... but you are pregnant, Mark. I'm not sure how far along but we could check for you if you want to set up another appointment.”

Mark suddenly feels like he's in some strange lucid dream, the lights in the clinic making his head spin slightly.

He had a hunch, sure, but hearing it confirmed sends his heart plummeting into his stomach. That test he took was right and at this moment, his and Jaebeom’s… child is growing inside of him.

  


Fuck.

  


“But, how?” Mark questions. Her eyebrows shoot up and she gives him a knowing smirk. Mark quickly backtracks. “I mean, I know how but- I’m an alpha. We- we both are. How did this happen?”

“It isn’t as uncommon as you’d think,” She tells him. “If you and your partner have been having unprotected sex regularly it was bound to happen. You are predominantly alpha, yes, but if your mother or father is an omega or a beta, scientifically speaking it would make sense that you’d take on _ some _ of their genes, right?” 

  


He supposes that it does make sense, if you think about it although Mark has never taken the time to do so. His dad is an omega and his mother an omega as well. A rare combination that would always result in alpha children regardless of their own status. They were still able to have a happy marriage, a handful of kids and a happily ever after so why would Mark think about how much he could be affected by it all, in the long run.

  


Distantly Mark wonders if his mother would kill him or Jaebeom first for this.

  


Mark notices the doctor still talking and he quickly tries to tune back in, catching the tail end of her speech, "...seems like you took on some omega genotypes from your parents and you’re lucky enough to have children.”

“Lucky?” Mark scoffs, resisting the urge to pull his hair out. He rubs away the sudden tiredness at his eyes instead, exhaling deeply in an attempt to calm down. “What am I going to do?”

He isn’t asking her directly but she does grab a small pamphlet from behind her, bringing it to his attention.

“If you don’t think you’re ready for this, there are options for you, Mark. And I’d be happy to help you with anything once you’ve decided what’s right for you.”

Mark grabs it and realizes that his hand is shaking noticeably. It’s thin and on the cover of is a glowing pregnant woman wrapped up in her male lover’s embrace; Mark immediately finds them both irritating. He flips through it swiftly and the words ‘adoption’ and ‘abortion’ stick out bold and bright and he feels a little dizzy even thinking about having to decide what to do with the growing human in him. 

He quickly folds it in half, standing up and looking back to the doctor. Her face screams sympathetic and she pats him on the shoulder, “You have time, remember that. And don’t feel like you’re alone either. You have family, friends and the father as well to help you through this all.”

“I’ll try to remember that,” He tries to smile although he feels like he isn’t really Mark Tuan. Like this couldn’t possibly be his life at the moment.

His biggest problem last month was that his laptop broke and he had to drive around to find one he liked and was moderately priced. Now here he is in the doctor's office, pregnant and dizzy and just a little fucking terrified. 

“Good, everyone here at the clinic is always here for you.” She nods and she sounds so genuine Mark finds it impossible not to like her.

  


“Thank you,” Mark is finally able to manage. “I’ll - I’m sure be back.”


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung, the amazing person he is, consoles his friend.

Mark doesn’t realize he’s been sitting in the dark and staring at the wall until the front door opens up, light from the hallway streaming in. He squints against it, waiting until the door closes and his eyes readjust to the darkness. 

“Hello?” The person asks. Mark hears shuffling before the living room light is switched on. “Mark? Why are you sitting in the dark?”

Jinyoung eyes him skeptically and Mark simply shrugs in response. 

“Are you and lover-boy fighting again?” Jinyoung sighs dramatically. He shakes his head before tossing his things on the spot next to Mark. “If you want to rant, now is the time. I won’t charge for this session.”

“Session?” Mark asks, watching as Jinyoung heads to the kitchen and immediately opens the fridge. He swears everyone acts like they live here. He doesn’t even know _ how _ Jinyoung got a key. “Did you steal a key or something?”

“Well, once I get my degree I’m going to start charging out the ass for our little talks,” He sends an overly sweet smile towards Mark and gets him to crack a smile of his own. “And I swiped it from your brother. Now that I’ve answered all your questions, you gonna tell me why you’re pouting?”

Mark sighs, moving to the island to watch Jinyoung more closely. 

“I’m not pouting.”

“Really?” Jinyoung sounds so sarcastic Mark questions why they’re best friends. “Because you were sitting in the dark like some angst ridden teen, bottom lip stuck out and everything.”

“Shut up,” Mark says although it holds no bite. “Jinyoung…”

For a wild moment, a part of him wants to confess. Wants to tell someone that he knows about his situation. They stare at each for a beat and Mark feels anxiety and doubt wash over him like a tidal wave, wiping away any courage he had to say those two words.

Heat and shame flush down his face and over the rest of his body and he sighs again, shaking his head, “It’s nothing. I’m- I’ve just been tired, I guess.”

Jinyoung doesn't respond right away, although his expression speaks volumes. Mark looks down, running his fingers over the cool counter top of the island.

“It must be bad if you expect me to believe that,” He says softly. “I haven’t seen you this nervous in a while. Maybe since you and Jaebeom had your first date?”

Mark smiles softly at the memory. 

“God, I thought he was so cool.” Mark recollects, memories washing over him like a warm blanket. “We went to that pool hall and he _almost_ had me fooled that he was a bad boy until we-”

“Until he took you home and saw Nora and completely went into parental mode.” Jinyoung finishes with his own smirk. “He told me the next day that he was so mortified! He wouldn't stop shouting.”

“I thought it made him cuter,” Mark tells him, remembering how Jaebeom swooped the kitty up and went to get her food. Apparently he was so nervous himself he had forgotten to feed her before he left. “We got pizza, had sex, and cuddled with Nora.”

“Happy ever after, huh?” Jinyoung asks. He rummages through the pantry and grabs a kind bar. It’s the gross blueberry one so Mark doesn’t care when he opens it and practically swallows it whole. “You didn’t hiss at me for bringing up that memory so things can’t be that bad! Lemme guess, he had to cancel a booty call and you’re horny and upset?”

“I’m not some sex fiend,” Mark says, ignoring Jinyoung’s childish snort. “We were supposed to have dinner but I asked for a rain check. I told him I was feeling sick.”

“I’m waiting for you to explain _ why _,” Jinyoung sing songs. “No judgement between us.”

Mark swallows, his body thrumming with nerves. Mark looks up at Jinyoung again and finds that the other man is already watching him, waiting for him to let it all out the way he always does after bottling up his emotions for any length of time.

  


And he does.

“I’m pregnant.”

It doesn’t sound real. But once it’s out Mark can’t stop the overflow of words that come out of his mouth.

“I went to the doctor and she confirmed it one hundred percent. Jinyoung... I’m fucking pregnant. And I’m scared. What do I do? Should I even keep it? I’m still in college for fucks sake... I don’t think I could handle a kid. I can’t handle anything!”

Mark doesn’t realize his eyes are watering until the tears spill over onto his cheeks. Jinyoung is around the counter and on him in a second, wiping away the tears. He ushers Mark back over to the couch while rubbing comforting circles into his side, pushing his bangs from his eyes.

“Mark, who else knows? Did you already tell Jaebeom?”

“You’re the only one I’ve told,” Mark admits, sniffling. “I didn’t know if I should say anything. What if I were to end up getting an abortion or something? I don’t know how he feels about kids. We’re not even _boyfriends_, Jinyoung! What the heck!”

“Mark,” Jinyoung starts to shush him when his eyes go bright with panic. “You need to tell him, okay? Regardless of what you end up doing you really should tell him about it soon. You don’t have to deal with this alone.”

“But I’m scared,” Mark says. “I don’t know how he’ll react.”

“Jaebeom loves you,” Jinyoung tells him. “And I know you love him. It’ll be okay.”

“We haven’t even said the 'L' word to each other yet,” Mark comments sullenly. “Imagine, I’m going to have to tell him I’m having his kid before I say ‘I love you’.”

  
“That’s kinda romantic,” Jinyoung says, smiling brightly when Mark hits him on the bicep. “Look, we both know he’s a great guy. And I know for a fact that he’ll be there for you no matter what, I promise you. Jaebeom is more responsible than I think we'll ever realize.”

Jinyoung says it all so firmly that some of the anxiety coiled so tightly in his chest unfurls and he feels like he can breathe a bit easier.

Mark exhales slowly through his mouth.

“Thank you,” Mark says. He leans in to hug Jinyoung, enjoying the warmth and comfort he always has to offer. He’s the textbook definition of a beta; kind, rational, practically perfect. Mark wishes he could have just been a beta too, they don’t have to deal with the stupid hormonal imbalances or consequential mood swings. “You can just add this session to my tab.”

Jinyoung laughs at that, eyes crinkling in delight.

“Pro Bono this time. You get the best friend discount.” Mark cuddles tight into his side, only clinging onto Jinyoung tighter when he suddenly tries to push him off. “Actually I need to beat your ass first. And Jaebeom’s too! Be honest were you guys using condoms?!”

Mark grimaces in response and Jinyoung shakes his head, full of disappointment.

“At least your kid is gonna have amazing bone structure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is the longest chapter yet so excuse any typos and such. Have a good weekend guys~


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's some more Markbeom! And some insight into how they conceived~

Dinner doesn't end up happening for a couple of weeks. 

There are prissy T.A’s to grovel to, boatloads of homework and procrastinated projects to finish up, and not to mention cramming in time to eat and sleep in between all of that. It leaves both Mark and Jaebeom swamped and all they can manage are a few texts here and there and scattered kisses in the halls.

It’s an exhausting week and a half but exams do eventually finish and their professors are finally exorcised back whence they came. 

Mark spots Jaebeom waiting for him after his last history class of the semester, sporting a weary but sincere smile. It makes Mark's cheeks warm indefinitely but he pretends to be unaffected for the sake of his alpha pride.

Jaebeom intertwines their fingers as they make their way past everyone else scuffling out the building and outside towards Jaebeom's building. 

"Your cheeks look full," Jaebeom comments happily. "Who do I need to thank for feeding you?”

"Youngjae," Mark comments without thinking. "I've been craving everything the past few days but he's always happy to go with me."

"Cravings?" Jaebeom chuckles and Mark belatedly realizes his poor choice of words. "I guess the stress is getting to everyone. You don't usually get those."

"I guess so," Mark agrees, wanting a change of topic. "What do you wanna make tonight?"

"I restocked the entire fridge,” Jaebeom smirks, sounding proud of grocery shopping. Mark thinks it's unfair he can be so adorable. “You can decide when we get there."

* * *

Despite all the fresh vegetables and fruit, breads and endless other supplies he brought, Mark manages to coerce Jaebeom into making him a big pot of cheesy spicy ramen that he’s been dreaming about for days. It’s amazing and even though he feels full he feels tempted to beg for another serving.

He resists though and the two of them make small talk about the past week and eventually they splay out on the couch, things feeling normal again.

Mark can feel the tiredness seeping into his body full stop as he lays half on top of Jaebeom. The other alpha’s heartbeat lulling him to sleep even quicker as Jaebeom’s hand runs down his back soothingly. 

“Mark?” Jaebeom whispers, as if afraid to break to calm that they’ve created in the living room. “You asleep yet?”

“Mmm,” Mark hums, sleepily. “Not yet.”

“Okay,” Jaebeom says.

Silence ensues and Mark smiles, letting his fingers tease the skin at the nap of Jaebeom’s neck while he waits for him to say whatever may be on his mind. The touching calms Mark’s mind, soothes his soul more than he’d like to ever admit. 

They’re good this way.

They understand each other well and it makes Mark happy how easy it is. Makes him wonder how it could be further down the line, maybe with a little one with them.

“Have I done something?” Jaebeom finally asks and the rose tint that was coloring the world around Mark suddenly fades away. He immediately moves so that they’re staring at each other face to face. “I feel like you’ve been avoiding me.”

“What?” Mark asks. “Why? I- I haven’t been.”

He doesn’t think he has, at least not intentionally anyway. 

“Maybe it’s just me. I feel like you’ve been more distant, even on text.”

“Beom…” Mark trails off. “I’m sorry. I’ve been busy recently. We all have. That’s all.”

“That’s true,” Jaebeom says. “Maybe I’ve just missed you being so clingy.”

“Oh, please,” Mark chuckles. “You and I both know you’re the clingy one in this relationship. You’re just good at hiding it.”

“Relationship, huh?” Jaebeom jokes. “Finally.”

Mark doesn’t deign to respond, choosing instead to kiss him as an apology for their time apart. Jaebeom seems to accept, his hands magnetized to Mark’s body and he grabs on to any part he can reach as their kiss deepens. 

Mark can feel the heat pooling in his gut quickly. It hasn’t been long since they last had sex but for them anything more than two days could he considered a pretty long time.

Jaebeom guides him until he’s comfortably straddled on top of his hips. They grind against each other and a small moan escapes Mark’s lips. 

They pull away to breath and Mark can feel the blood rushing through his body, chest pounding, lips wet and tight. He’s feeling very tempted when he looks down and sees how beautiful Jaebeom looks, eyes dilated with lust and cheeks dusted with desire. 

“You’re hard,” Jaebeom comments and Mark smirks, rolling his hips down slowly to feel Jaebeom’s own erection. 

“Don’t act like it’s just me.”

“Spend the night,” Jaebeom says. He sits up so he and Mark are face to face, placing a soft kiss to his lips. “I’ve really missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Mark says and he wonders briefly now would be a good time to tell him. 

He takes a deep breath and Jaebeom doesn’t miss it, bringing a hand to his cheek.

“What’s wrong?” He asks and Mark leans into the touch. “Are you feeling okay? You’re kind of warm.”

“I have to tell you something,” Mark finally admits and his heart isn’t racing the way he thought it would. Instead it feels like it’s slowing down, constricting and making it hard to think. “I’m nervous”

“It’s okay, it’s just me,” Jaebeom says although his face twists with uncertainty but he waits for Mark to continue. He takes a deep breath and hopes to all that’s holy that everything will go alright. 

“I…" 

_ I’m pregnant _.

That's what he should say. It's on the tip of his tongue but the words don't want to come out. His tongue suddenly feels laden, throat dry. 

Jaebeom continues to look at Mark expectantly and he can't. He can't say it.

"I think I'm catching a cold… ?" Mark finishes lamely and Jaebeom's face is frozen for a beat before he exhales a soft laugh. 

"You scared me." Jaebeom says, kissing the tip of his nose. His eyes are warm and his smile sweet and Mark's stomach fills with dread and disappointment despite the beautiful alpha under him. "I don't mind catching a cold if you're giving it to me."

He wishes he wasn't a coward. It was so easy to tell Jinyoung so why not Jaebeom, the person he's shared so much of his body and soul with?

"I'm sorry," Mark says. "I just wanted to warn you."

"You're so cute," Jaebeom comments and Mark rolls his eyes fondly. "Do you still want to have sex? Or we could just watch tv."

Mark thinks about it for only a second before making up his mind. He can tell Jaebeom another night, tomorrow even. For now he'll allow himself to relax, to fall into Jaebeom's familiar arms and escape from his responsibilities.

"Sex sound nice." Mark murmurs, arm snaking around Jaebeom's shoulder as they lean in to kiss again. "Can you put on that one song you like."

“From last time,” Jaebeom smiles brightly, top lip disappearing. “You remembered.”

* * *

_ Two months prior: _

  
  


“This song is nice,” Mark comments offhandedly, enjoying the singer’s smooth voice and the gentle beats flowing through the apartment. Jaebeom hums sleepily below him and Mark continues to pet through his hair, “Are you going to go to sleep?”

“I want to. You’re warm,” Jaebeom says, peeking one eye open. “Did you have plans?”

Mark bites his bottom lip, nails scraping at Jaebeom’s scalp while he ponders what to say. 

He’s horny.

He has been all day and he was hoping that Jaebeom could help alleviate the tension but of course when Mark walked in the other man was half asleep, hanging off the couch like his cat.

“Well I wanted sex,” Mark decides to admit and Jaebeom’s laugh vibrates through him. “But I know you’re tired.”

“I am.”

Neither of them say anything after that, the music enveloping the two of them once more. Mark thinks about just going home and relieving himself but it would be a shame with the gorgeous man right next to him.

“_ Jaebeom _.” Mark whines, trying to inflict as much pout as he can into his voice. “I really need you… I can even fuck you if you want.”

No response but Mark knows that he isn’t asleep yet from the annoying smirk on his face. Mark moves so he isn’t laying over Jaebeom like a blanket and the other man sighs, opening his eyes knowing that Mark is set on what he wants. And Jaebeom doesn't really mind, knowing that the sleep will only be that much better afterwards. 

  
  


“Have you ever bottomed before?” Mark asks.

“Yeah,” Jaebeom grimaces. “Once.”

“With who?” Mark questions although he already knows this story. He tries to contain his smile. “Did you like it?”

“I'm choosing not to comment on that night.”

“Well,” Mark pouts. “Jinyoung told me everything a while ago anyway.”

Jaebeom goes completely pink and Mark laughs high pitched and pleased.

“Aww, you're so cute!” Mark pinches his cheek and Jaebeom weakly tries to push him onto the floor but it only makes Mark laugh louder. “Nyoungie told me you limped the entire day after.”

“Well yeah, whatever.” Jaebeom says. “He didn't prep me the loving way I do you.”

“I would take care of you,” Mark amends sweetly and Jaebeom sits up. He pulls Mark to sit on his lap, his thighs bracketing Jaebeom’s rather comfortably. “If that's something you'd want y'know.”

“Mark” Jaebeom sighs out. 

“What?” Mark smiles softly. He moves his hips slightly back and forth, not missing the way Jaebeom's chin juts out slightly. “I can't help that I'm a healthy young man with a healthy labido and a very gorgeous guy under me.”

“I want you,” Jaebeom licks his lips and sighs again. His hands come to rest on top of Mark’s thighs, his fingers restless. “But I don't have any condoms and its-"

They both look at the clock on the wall.

"It's 1am. No store around here is open."

He wants to pout at the fact that he won't be getting what he wants.

Mark doesn't want to say he's spoiled, he's just used to always getting what he wants, there's a slight nuance there. And he’s been thinking about coming over here all night and being with Jaebeom, his body thrumming with need.

“I'm clean,” Mark adds after a beat. He locks eyes with the other man and finds that Jaebeom can’t hide his surprise. “Jinyoung and I go to the clinic every few months to make sure.”

"How proactive." Jaebeom comments. Another moment of silence and then he says, "You're the only person I've been with since school started..."

They both stare at each other, the air swirling with energy and Mark belatedly realizes the music has switched to something slower, more sensual.

"It's not like either of us can get pregnant, right?"

Mark can feel Jaebeom’s heart pounding under his palm, the same way his is.

They’re a flurry of limbs and discarded clothes. Kisses and moans the only sounds in the room and before they know it Jaebeom is pushing into Mark’s body bareback. Jaebeom groans the loudest Mark has ever heard him and it has arousal shooting down his spine and lighting every nerve he has, it's so absolutely sexy. Jaebeom is scorching hot between his legs as he begins to rock into the tight heat and Mark loses himself in the sensations. Jaebeom is no better.

Neither of them had a chance as lasting too long. Not tonight, not with no condom. 

“I'm gonna come,” Jaebeom says, hips plunging back and forth steadily and sweat dripping down his temples. “Can I come in you?

“Yes, yes!” Mark says. “Don't stop.”

Jaebeom lifts Mark’s hips a degree higher and it feels like the world explodes in front of his eyes, so bright he can't keep his eyes open. His body clenches hard as the head of Jaebeom’s cock repeatedly assaults that perfect spot inside of him.

“Oh, god please,” It feels like heaven and hell all at once and Mark wants to tell him it feels _ too _good but his orgasm hits him like a sucker punch to the face. Jaebeom continues to rut into him with wild abandon before he too follows with his own orgasm, spilling deep inside of Mark and filling him up.

The warmth of it feels weirdly hot to him.

Mark brings his hand down between them to rest on Jaebeom's lower abdomen as they both come down from their high, panting as if they’ve ran a mile.

“Hey, this song is good,” Mark comments offhandedly, dopey grin spreading across his face.

“It’s one of my favorites,” Jaebeom smiles back, half way asleep already. “WOODZ. I’ll make you a playlist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the condensed sex scene at the end guys I'm just trying to get this out before I get busy again. Also check out woodz!


End file.
